Shogatsu!
by chokoreeto
Summary: ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ren! Faltan pocas horas para que sea Año Nuevo en Japón. Las tradiciones no significan nada para él, pero luego de un par de discusiones... puede que quién menos esperas se quede celebrando el nuevo año contigo... HoroxRen


**Shogatsu!**

****

****

****

* * *

(El Año Nuevo Japonés)

_:: Fic hecho en conjunto con FayeBD._

* * *

Hace un mes ya que Anna nos tiene preparando el dichoso año nuevo… no recuerdo que en casa esto fuera tan estresante, de seguro el ser niño me ayudaba a escabullirme de los quehaceres, y en navidad mamá me decía que si me portaba mal con Pirika el Hoteiosho no pasaría con sus regalos… y luego eso que ya no me gustó de la Navidad. 

En fin, volviendo a la actualidad, estoy aquí trapeando pisos 'de lo más entretenido' puesto que a la aludida sacerdotisa se le ocurrió que limpiáramos incluso hoy, 31 de diciembre, mientras ella se pone a ver el Kohakuutagassen, el programa del ranking dichoso ese de música donde sus ídolos cantantes sacaron buenos lugares y yo que sé.

Ha molestado todo el día a Tamao para que haga esos toshikoshisoba: los fideos de alforfón para ser longeva, y porque dice que si no los come tendremos problemas económicos, así que nos obligó a todos, pero como los preparó Yoh quedaron malísimos. No me hubiese quejado si Tamao los hubiese preparado…

Apostaría mis ojos a que más tarde va a invocarnos a todos para celebremos el hatsumode, ir al templo a pedir por la paz de todo, y su paz, y tendremos que irnos en plena fiesta, cuando mejor lo estemos pasando, al estúpido Meiji Jingu a orar por la paz, paz, paz…

Qué jaleo es este… es un despilfarro asqueroso y pareciera ser que de un momento a otro todos sabemos que esto es en vano, al menos yo no tengo ganas de seguir los planes de la rubia al pie de la letra.

Tanta creencia y tanta porquería, a veces desearía que hiciéramos las cosas como en occidente, y nos preocupáramos de pasarlo bien y nada más.

Encima me hizo gastarme todos mis ahorros en una hakama porque la educaron de pequeña para cambiar el armario y comprar ropa nueva en año nuevo. Si no lo hacía me dijo que traería malas vibras y que me echaría de su posada de mala muerte…

Uf… sólo espero que Tamao haga un buen ozoni porque me muero de hambre. O tal vez haga zenzai… o kinako mochi… o…

- ¡HOTO¡APRESÚRATE QUE NO TENEMOS TODO EL AÑO PARA DEJAR LA CASA IMPECABLE!

- ¿No _tenemos_…? –Horo miró a Anna con cara de reprobación, estaba muy harto de todo, ya no quería nada más… un mes de aseo intenso era suficiente.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –apuntó la chica, tan autoritaria como era.

- ¿No crees que _'tenemos'_ es pasarte de la raya? Tú no hiciste nada que yo sepa… -bostezó, soltó la escoba y se recargó en la pared.

En pocos segundos HoroHoro corría por la casa en busca de la salvación de su vida mientras una rubia fierecilla le seguía cada paso, corriendo también, con los dedos crispados.

* * *

Desde que Horo tropezó haciendo tropezar a Anna sobre un balde con agua y jabón, ya no se sabe qué esperar ese largísimo 31 de diciembre. Anna estaba con un humor de los mil demonios, Anna daba órdenes a quién se le cruzara por delante, Anna quería que todos murieran YA. 

- ¡Pero Annita! -se quejó el Asakura menor- ¡Ya he barrido cinco veces la entrada en menos de dos horas!

- ¿Te estás quejando? -preguntó con una mirada asesina que no admitía replicas- Además ¿me estás gritando a mí Yoh? Qué falta de respeto es esa…

- N-No Annita, no te grito…-

La sacerdotisa sólo gruño y mantuvo un puño cerrado, teniendo un curioso tic en su ojo izquierdo, cerrándolo sospechosamente.

Los habitantes de la pensión que pasaban por ahí, en posición de defensa mientras rezaban a Kami-sama por el alma de Yoh. Que en paz descansara.

**-- PLAF -- **

- ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a levantarme la voz o hablarme en ese tonito! –

Quienes se encontraban cerca y aún mantenían los brazos sobre la cabeza, o de rodillas rezándole a cualquier dios con tal de que le salvara de la ira de la rubia itako. Se tensaron a ver como caminaba por el pasillo, justo en su dirección. Aguantaron la respiración, mientras la rubia malhumorada pasaba a paso lento y elegante por delante de ellos.

En cuanto se quitó de la vista de todos, exhalaron y respiraron nuevamente. Agradeciendo por el favor concedido.

- ¡Joven Yoh! -exclamó una solicita Tamao, corriendo a un lado del desmayado joven.

- Déjalo Tamao, el pobre ya debe estar con sus antepasados -exclamó despectivamente el ainu. Encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es lo mejor que podíamos tener justo antes de año nuevo ¿no? Mi cuñadita más fiera que nunca... -se atrevió el Asakura de cabello largo y sedoso.

- Hao, si no te callas Anna se encargará personalmente de hacerle rogar por tu vida... -opinó Horo, muy bajito, y le mostró un parche gigante que llevaba en la cabeza.

- A mí nadie me manda, azulito… -exclamó prepotente el Asakura, haciendo un ademán, echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

- L-La señorita Anna se pondrá muy nerviosa con todo lo de hoy... -opinó la pelirrosa.

- Ya cállense todos ¿quieren que las cosas se pongan peores? -Ren alzó una ceja, harto. Sí, había estado ahí de hace rato, apoyado en la pared, sin participar de nada. Le parecía una sandez terrible el ponerse así... además, para él ni siquiera sería el año nuevo, faltaba más o menos un mes aún...

- ¿De verdad crees que se pueden poner peores, chinito? -Hao intervino acercándose inquisidor.

- Sí, Anna podría mandarnos a todos a quedarnos en casa encerrados. Eso no le gustaría a nadie ¿no? –

- ¡Ay no! no diga eso "señorito" yo tengo que ir a pedir mis deseos por un nuevo año… -lloriqueó Ryu, muy a su estilo.

- Son todos unos idiotas... -murmuró entre dientes el de ojos ambarinos estaba muy prepotente. ¿De verdad pensaban que con ese cinismo lograrían algo? Las cosas no parecían estar bien...

- Ay si, y tú "soy el señor del mundo" -se burló el peliazul, le molestaba esa indiferencia y malhumor que siempre se cargaba Ren- Tú eres un ser perfecto.

Ren alzó las cejas, desafiante, de nuevo iba a empezar una pelea y de tan sólo pensarlo se cansaba. Pero bufó y cruzó los brazos.

- No sé si tanto como perfecto, tarado, pero al menos no finjo que todo está bien siendo que Anna está hecha una histérica... –

Por suerte la itako ya no estaba compartiendo sus diferencias con los presentes, se había ido a ver televisión a un lugar más agradable y despejado de inútiles.

- ¡Pero si es lo normal! -replicó, dando por entendido la razón de su actitud- Anna siempre es así de gruñona e histérica, no es para sorprenderse.

- Si, mi cuñadita tiene ese mal carácter desde que nació -aportó Hao, encogiéndose de hombros sin importarle nada.

- Como sea, esto parece de todos menos una celebración feliz, _como siempre_... -Ren les vio a todos con indiferencia, giró en sus talones y se dirigió al pasillo, caminando a paso lento. Le hartaba eso de que la rubia le diera órdenes a medio mundo, le diera órdenes a Horo, golpeara a medio mundo, golpeara a Horo... era cierto que ella era la que mejor le caía de todos, pero eso no le daba derecho para ser así.

Aún guardaba esperanzas escasas de que el día siguiente fuese mejor, y que Jun le llamara a las 12, tal vez... sonrió disimuladamente, con inocencia casi infantil, ilusionado… ya nadie lo veía.

Horo chasqueó la lengua irritado, mirando por donde el pelivioláceo se había ido.

-Ese Ren... tan antisocial como siempre -

- El joven Ren siempre es así... e-es... callado -opinó Tamao, agarrando los bordes de su delantal con nerviosismo al ver todas las miradas sobre ella- ... pero parece triste...

- Sus motivos tendrá... -sugirió Hao, con una mirada seductora- Y eso debe tener alguna cura... -dijo en un susurro.

- ¡¡Hao!! -reprobó Horo, con el ceño fruncido.

- Debe haber alguna forma de hacerlo gritar... -hizo un ademán muy sugerente y luego corrió su cabello hacia atrás.

- ¡Basta! -gritó- Estás hablando de cosas pervertidas ¡Hentai!

- Ya quisieras ser tu él que lo haga gritar, Horo-chan -exclamó malicioso.

- ¡Realmente eres el demonio en persona! -replicó Horo, ya más que enfadado. Eran muchas cosas en un día.

- ¡Señor Hao! -exclamó Tamao, sin saber dónde esconderse, cubriendo sus rojas mejillas con sus manos temblorosas.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó sarcástico con una sonrisita maliciosa- Como si tu no leyeras yaoi, Tamao... todas las chicas lo hacen.

La pelirrosa estaba más roja que una manzana madura. No tenía una buena excusa para retirarse de allí, sin parecer descortés.

- Yaoi mis boxers, eres un estúpido, Hao... -Horo, ya bastante fastidiado- Si no te vas tú de aquí, me voy yo...

- S-señor Hao... no diga eso, por favor... -se inclinó la chica, aún cubriendo su rostro. Tenía que ir a cocinar más tallarines, sí, eso.

Tamao se sonrojó más al verse sola con el joven ainu en el pasillo. Se dirigió a la cocina y vio que el hielito la seguía... ¿iría a preguntar algo comprometedor ¡¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a ella?!

Y Horo no había perdido un segundo de la charla...

- ¿Por qué dijiste que parecía que Ren estuviera triste? -sí, a veces creía en ese octavo sentido de las mujeres... notaban cosas que ellos, los hombres, muchas veces no.

- ¡¿Eh?! -se sorprendió la kokurri, pensando ella tan infantilmente en una declaración de amor… pero bajó la mirada y apretó sus manos, nerviosa- E-Es... es que el joven Ren tenia una mirada extraña... como triste.

- Ustedes notan cosas que yo jamás... -Horo le dedicó una sonrisa especialmente dulce, de niño.- ¿Y por qué piensas eso...? -se acercó un poco, mientras tomaba algunos ingredientes para preparar el postre-

- Sus ojos se veían muy desolados... -susurró como una soñadora, imaginando quizás que cosa en su pelirrosa cabecita- ... necesitaba cariño, quizás un abrazo.

- ¿Un abrazo? -repitió- Él jamás necesitaría un abrazo... es muy orgulloso... –

- Aún así... todos lo necesitamos alguna vez. A veces... en realidad, lo único que se necesita es una persona a su lado... queriéndole… -

El peliazul la miró para luego pensar en aquellas palabras... ¿Quizás Ren...? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, desechando la idea, no sabía qué sucedía, pero de seguro Ren sólo estaba en un día malo y ya.

Pero aquel pensamiento no le tranquilizaba.

- ¡¡QUIERO QUE DEN LAS DOCE EN EL TEMPLO!! -gritó Anna ante las contradicciones que le presentaba el hermano de su prometido. Parecía que nadie más que ella, Tamao y Ryu estaban interesados en ir y seguir las tradiciones japonesas. Aunque todos le habían obedecido y llevaban puestos lindos kimonos de fiesta y hakamas. Todos, menos Ren... ella respetaba que no quisiera seguir las tradiciones de ahí.-

- No sé si alcancemos a llegar, cuñadita... -Hao sonrió satisfecho, casi con malicia. Ya se había acabado su comida y no se quejaba de la mano de la kokurri, todo había estado de mil maravillas.

- Es que si no llegamos, Hao, tú pagarás por TODOS -exclamó sarcástica, mirándole fríamente.

El Asakura mayor sudó nerviosamente, pensando en que quizá, _sólo quizá_, en realidad la prometida de su hermano le haría pagar por todos esos holgazanes... por todos... ¡Al diablo!

- ¡¡Se me levantan todos y en filita india en la puerta de entrada!! -gritó Hao, presuroso y autoritario. _Dic-ta-dor. _- ¡¡Ahora, lo quiero para ayer!!

Con tanto grito y manotazos que brindaba el pelilargo, no daban ganas de contrariarle, después de todo, querían pasar en paz ese año nuevo.

- ¡¡Tamao, para hoy, demonios!! –

- Sí, señor Hao... -tan sumisa como siempre, la pobre rosadita estuvo a la cabeza de la fila de locos en un dos por tres, con su vistoso kimono rosa pálido y algunas flores decorando su cabello. Se veía muy linda...

Ren, ya harto, se levantó de la mesa, luego de no probar bocado por lo tremendamente desagradable que se le había vuelto la actitud de todos, y se levantó con mucha educación esperando a que todos se fueran para no ser demasiado descortés.

- Ren ¿Te piensas que te voy a llevar en brazos, estilo matrimonial? -exclamó Hao irónicamente- ¡Eso lo hace Hotito! Hoto, llévale a la puerta.

- ¡¡Hao, deja de molestar!! –

- Yo no voy, cerebro de leña... -balbuceó apenas el shaman de China, ya sin ánimos de nada. Odiaba esas fechas, por algún extraño motivo siempre le daban mal augurio, malos recuerdos, mal todo... Jun era su única luz, y ahora no estaba ahí.- ¿O es que acaso tu fueguito te chamuscó lo poco de cerebro que te queda?

- P-pero... –

- Nada de peros. -Confirmó Anna.

- ¡No es justo, yo tampoco quiero ir! –

- No seas idiota, ainu, Ren no irá porque es _chino_ y no tiene nuestras mismas tradiciones... ¡¿y por qué diantre tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?! –

- ¡Pero yo soy ainu, eso vale¿no? -preguntó alegando en su defensa.

- Hoto me haces repetir una vez más, y juro que conocerás a tus antepasados más pronto de lo que crees…-

-Vamos azulito¡Que la jefa manda! -exclamó Hao haciendo aspavientos.

- Pero... -Horo comenzó a lloriquear- No me gustan los templos... yyy... ¿no haremos la tradición occidental esa de los abrazos... a las doce? –

Tamao se volteó a verlo, sus ojos brillaban como nunca y su atmósfera era rodeada de corazones, estrellas, flores y escarchas de colores. - ¡La tradición de los abrazos...! –soltó sin querer, ilusionadísima.

- NO. -Negó la rubia, a la velocidad de la luz. No daba lugar a réplicas...-

- ¡¿Pero por qué no?! -exclamó (sin querer realmente) la pelirrosa, la cual en cuanto se dio cuenta, murmuró cosas que no se entendieron, nerviosa.

¡Ella tenía una fantasía amorosa con el tierno ainu! Y esa rubia siempre le fregaba los planes...

- Tamao ¿tengo que explicártelo? -preguntó irónica, con una sonrisa desquiciada, que realmente daba escalofríos- Somos **orientales**... _japoneses_, no abrazamos si no son pareja... ¡¿Eres una cualquiera acaso?!

- S-señorita Anna... p-pensé que sería lindo... -dijo la pobrecita chica, al borde de las lágrimas explosivas.

- ¡Demonios! Que no le discutan que se los va a comer de una mordida... -bromeó Hao, divertidísimo. Ren yacía viéndoles a todos algo aburrido, aunque conteniendo la risa... si no fuera por ellos, todo sería más solitario de lo que pensaba… además le tenía un extraño rencor a la kokurri.

- SOMOS _JAPONESES_, HOTO; ERES JAPONÉS, LOS AINU LO SON ¿QUÉ PARTE NO ENTIENDEN? –gritó Anna, que ya tenía más de un tic. Todos sabían que las fiestas la ponían nerviosa, pero esto era más de lo que querían saber... la rubia respiró e intentó calmarse.

- Annita, cálmate... -le susurró Yoh, muy bajito, y le tomó la mano. No quería verla así para esa celebración que sabía le gustaba. Todos esperaron un puñetazo de parte de la rubia, pero ésta pareció seguir el consejo de su prometido, no sin antes gritar un 'DETESTO A LA GENTE QUE GRITA'.

- ¡Yo quiero quedarme! -vociferó el ainu, tercamente.

- Y-Yo... quiero dar un abrazo,... ¡digo! quiero abrazar... -exclamó Tamamura, murmurando más para sí que otra cosa, mirando de soslayo al peliazul que no se daba por enterado.

- ¡Annita yo tengo hambre! -se quejó el menor de los Asakura con una sonrisa relajada. Su prometida no le había dejado terminar bien la exquisita comida hecha por Tamao.

- Unh... -gruñó la rubia, haciendo gala de su dominación en expresiones faciales.-

- Ahora que lo pienso, si llegaríamos a tiempo como en media hora si llamamos a Billy… -susurró Ryu apenas, intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

- ¡Sí! –gritaron al unísono.

- NO QUIERO UN MALDITO JAPONÉS EN MI CASA SIN QUE HAYA IDO AL TEMPLO. -

- Pero Anna… -

- HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN, maldita sea… -

- Annita… -

- ¡SI EL PRÓXIMO AÑO HAY PROBLEMAS ECONÓMICOS SERÁ CULPA DEL MALDITO IDIOTA QUE SE QUEDE AQUÍ! -

Y en un dos por tres, todos estaban ya instalados y apretujados en la camioneta del americano amigo de Ryu.

Hao iba en su salsa, mirando divertido las expresiones de la rubia, que ya parecía calmarse. Yoh llevaba un saquito con la comida que había alcanzado a envolver antes de los gritos, Tamao iba llorando en silencio mirando hacia la ventana…

… Observando perdida a HoroHoro, él no estaba en la camioneta…

* * *

- Diablos... -se quejó- ¿Por qué tiene que golpear tan duro? 

Se acarició suavemente la mejilla adolorida, luego de **LA** bofetada que le mandó la rubia antes de que pudiera arrancar de ella. Juró haber visto su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Si las cosas podían cambiar, ésta no sería la excepción, y había que hacer un intento para no quedarse con el mismo mal sabor de todos los finales de año… Bueno, aunque este era de los pocos que Ren había pasado en Japón.

En China aún faltaban dos horas para su cumpleaños.

En Japón sólo una.

En Japón estaba cansado, en Japón se suponía que era más feliz. En Japón estaba HoroHoro.

Encendió la televisión, suprimiendo de sus planes el discutir con el ainu, ya que era el único habitante en el lugar aparte de él mismo.

- ... Y el tora se esconde para no ser visto… -exclamó burlón, con voz de aventurero de documental de animales, llegando al comedor, apoyándose en el borde de la puerta.

Lo pensó un momento y en realidad creyó ver tristeza en los ojos dorados que poseía el mandarín, pero ¿Por qué estaría triste?

- ¿Te pasa algo? –

- Nada... -balbuceó, volteando para verlo, algo desanimado. A los ojos de cualquiera, podía parecer una escena más de malhumor del Tao, pero... negó con la cabeza y volvió a ver el programa de televisión, donde las japonesas se veían emocionadas por la llegada del nuevo año.

Caminó para sentarse a su lado, mirando desinteresadamente a aquellas chicas chillando emocionadas, explicando el porqué no dirían sus deseos de año nuevo.

"Como si a alguien en realidad le importaran sus deseos" pensó hastiado con ese cinismo puro que se veía en la televisión continuamente.

- ¿No hay nada más que ver? –

- Toma... -le entregó el control del aparato ese, y desvió la mirada. No quería ser demasiado evidente. Demonios, era una persona como cualquiera, tenía derecho a sentirse..._ 'así'_ de cuando en vez. Tenía derecho a no ser desagradable por una vez.

No había ánimos para serlo, no ahora...

- Mh... veamos si hay algún documental de animales... -comenzó cambiando canal por canal, sin llegar a ver nada interesante... hasta que...-

_- Mmm... ¡Sí! -se escuchaba la jadeante voz de una mujer- ¡Así!_

- Pero... ¿Q-Qué mierda estás poniendo¡Imbécil! -exclamó el de cabello violáceo, totalmente abochornado por aquella situación.

- Y-Yo... -el ainu estaba aún peor. Vamos, que la edad le ponía las hormonas al límite sólo por mirar el cielo y ahora tenía aquello delante. No atinaba siquiera a cambiar de canal.

- ¡Cambia el canal! -le ordenó Ren, arrebolado hasta las orejas.- Estúpida programación de año nuevo... -gruñó Ren entre dientes, y se lanzó sobre el ainu con muy poca delicadeza en búsqueda del estúpido control. Consiguió cambiar de canal, pero notó que lo que veía ahora _en vivo_ no era nada bueno...

- ¿R-Ren...? -se preguntó extrañado el ainu, De un momento a otro tenia el cuerpo del Tao sobre el suyo, en una posición muy comprometedora además de vergonzosa, luego de haber visto una escena muy explicita de sexo por la televisión...

Daba que pensar ¿no?

- Tonto ainu... -alcanzó a balbucear apenas el chino, reaccionando más lento producto del bombardeo de situaciones en tan poco tiempo. Sin contar lo avergonzado que estaba, fingiendo aún que su posición no era más que una batalla ganada, le agradaba el hecho de...

**_Riiing... Riiing... Riiing... _**

El teléfono sonando a horas inusitadas. ¿Podía ser más típico¿Podía ser peor idea dejar a Ren y a HoroHoro **S-O-L-O-S **en año nuevo?

- ¡Ah! el teléfono… -se levantó el ainu excusándose, saliendo prácticamente corriendo hacia el recibidor donde estaba el único teléfono de la casa.- ¿Diga?

Ren se echó entre los cojines que estaban frente a la televisión. Necesitaba... 'tomar aire'. Controlarse. Se acurrucó de costado y se quedó pegado viendo las imágenes de colores... ¿Qué demonios...?

- _Hola, Yoh, buenas noches, disculpa la hora..._ -habló una mujer de voz suave con extraño acento, un vago japonés, una sensación de lejanía del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Ah! yo no soy Yoh, él esta con la mandona… digo… "Anna" en el templo -se excusó el ainu.

- _Ah..._ -murmuró unas palabras en chino, confundida. Parecía que hablaba con alguien más.- _¿Quién es?_ -se oyó su voz de nuevo, muy lejana y baja.-

- ¡Horo-Horo! -respondió paciente. Olvidando por un momento el decirle que ella debía identificarse primero, después de todo ella estaba llamando a casa ajena.

- _Ah, hola, HoroHoro... _-sonrió, y saludó con tono amable, con lentitud. Digamos que el japonés no era su fuerte. _- Soy Jun Tao¿me recuerdas?_

- ¡Jun! -exclamó sorprendido, pero luego se avergonzó por su poco respeto al llamarla.- Señorita Jun ¿Cómo ha estado? –

- _Dime Jun nada más_... -susurró, y su sonrisa se amplió, tan dulce como podía llegar a ser ella.- _¿Ya has saludado a Ren...? Ah, no lo creo, falta un poco aún... unos cuantos minutos... media hora. ¡No pude aguantarme, aunque aquí falte más tiempo me muero de ganas de hablarle a mi hermanito...! _-guardó silencio al fin, es que hablar de él le ponía feliz.

- _¿Saludarle¿Por qué? -_preguntó confundido¿qué era eso de que faltaban minutos y allá horas?- ¿Qué cosa estás diciendo?

¿Con quién hablaría el baka ainu? Ren no alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación… aunque no iba a quejarse, tenía que admitir que no esperaba que las cosas fueran así: sí, eran mejor de lo que pensaba, aunque no pasara nada más, no estaban peleando, no estaría solo en su cumpleaños otra vez, estaría_… estaría con él_. Segunda sonrisa de la noche… sonrisa calma, casi imperceptible, agradecida. Borrada en dos míseros segundos.

- _Su cumpleaños, no te hagas..._ -susurró aún más bajito, parecía como si la espiaran, pero tal vez sólo quería darle una sorpresa a Ren y pensaba que estaba ahí cerca.

- ¿Cumpleaños? -preguntó extrañado, quizás había entendido mal o Jun se había expresado incorrectamente…-

- _Cumpleaños, primero de Enero ¿no te dijo?_ -el pecho de Jun se apretó, se preocupó... ¿Acaso Ren no tenía amigos allá¿Estaría bien?-

- ¿Cumpleaños de Ren? -preguntó, ya dándose cuenta que parecía un idiota empedernido repitiendo todo lo que le decía la extranjera.- Pero él... –

Se sintió sinceramente mal, al darse cuenta que Ren no tenía ni un poco de confianza con él, siquiera le había comentado que en unos minutos más sería legalmente su cumpleaños...

... Y viniendo de Ren, eso dolía mucho más de lo normal...

_- ¿Podrías decirle que lo llamaré un poco más tarde? Papá está indignado sin motivo aparente... pretendía hablar con él pero estoy muy apurada..._ -confirmó la de cabellos verdes, dejando notar la urgencia en su voz, muy apenada por cierto.

- C-Claro... yo le digo -contestó mecánicamente. Sin tomar mucha atención a lo que le decía en realidad, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar...-

- _Adiós, por favor haz que pase un buen momento..._ -suplicó rápido, divertida, parecía ser que ya estaba más tranquila y convencida de que Horo había bromeado. Quiso imaginar que le tenían organizada una fiesta secreta a su hermanito. Y colgó.

Colgó y se mantuvo apoyado en la pared detrás, intentando procesar esa información. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan frío? no preguntarle a Ren por su cumpleaños… Denotaba su total indiferencia hacia él, seguramente por eso se veía tan triste, porque nadie había recordado en el 1º del año nuevo era su cumpleaños, y se habían marchado al templo.

-Pues bien... yo estoy aquí, algo se me ocurrirá -murmuró apretando un puño entusiasmado, no dejaría que _su_ "tora" pasara un cumpleaños sin nadie.

* * *

- Mnh... ¿quién era? -Ren levantó su cabeza de entre tanta almohada y tanto contraste de colores violáceos y azules con su piel blanca y suave. Había estado a punto de quedarse dormido, pero sentía los pasos de Horo en el pasillo. 

Y casi sentía que llevaba el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué?

- Ehm... - no estaba seguro en comentarle, pero luego decidió que sería lo mejor, además...- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños el primero?

- ¿Lo preguntaste…? –susurró, muy bajito. No le gustaba ese tema, así que le restó importancia e intentó hacerlo notar. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano, a la vez que su codo estaba apoyado en la alfombrilla de rafia. Desvió la mirada, estaba tan apagada…

- P-Pero... ¡se supone que eso se dice! –

- Da igual... -sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa no era sincera. A estas alturas, con tantas cosas contenidas dentro, era tan difícil seguir fingiendo... bajó la mirada, viéndose tan endeble de pronto, tan vulnerable. Y al segundo siguiente igual de indiferente.

- ¡No da igual!... se supone que debes pasar tu cumpleaños con más gente... celebrando el que hayas nacido...-

_"Solamente una vez en mi vida... pienso en ser agradable. Perder el control sólo una vez, sólo una vez..." _

- ¿Es importante para ti, en verdad? -alzó una ceja, sin ser denso o cortante. Sólo preguntaba.

- Nh... S-Sí... –Horo murmuró flojito, sin querer darse a entender claramente.

"_Dicen que cuando es tu cumpleaños, puedes permitirte ciertas cosas que no harías si fuese un día normal…"  
_

- ¿De verdad? -un alivio tibio... Ren respiró con lentitud, casi conteniéndose. Se alegró tanto. Secretamente.

- ¿Para qué te mentiría? -replicó, dando por obvio que no tenia necesidad de ello.

- Se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué más decir, apagó la televisión y se levantó del improvisado futón de cojines. 11:47 minutos... dentro de poco sería año nuevo para todo Japón.

- Y... ¿No querrías una torta con velas? –preguntó Horo, sabiendo que esa costumbre era occidental, pero aún así, realizada en Japón.

Sonrió, ya sin disimular, pero sin ser demasiado abierto tampoco.

Horo podía ser tan incoherente cuando quería... No, no quería una torta con velas, aunque no se conformaba con tan poco, ya tenía lo que quería. Estaba sólo, en calma, sin gritos de nadie, con una compañía para nada despreciable... al contrario.

- Una torta con velas... -su sonrisa se borró, y su rostro reflejó curiosidad.

- Sí, es que... mh... -no supo que más decir, sólo estaba intentando aligerar el ambiente y al parecer lo había logrado- ... bueno pues... como no sabía, no tengo un regalo... -se rascó la cabeza torpemente sonriendo- ... ¡pero pídeme lo que quieras! –

- ¿Lo que quiera...? -Ren se rascó en la cabeza, extrañado. ¿Desde cuando Horo era así¿Acaso le tenía pena? Suspiró, y su rostro tomó un dulce tono melocotón, muy suave. Frunció el ceño, no podía durarle mucho esa parte vulnerable... esa lucha interna asquerosa…

- Sí, para compensar el ser tan despistado… -explicó sonriente, feliz. Quizás podría darle algo al mandarín que le hiciera feliz, tal y como ahora él lo estaba. El día más importante de cualquier persona es su cumpleaños, y debía estar alegre, satisfecho.

- Idiota... -caminó hacia el pasillo. Obviamente no podía pedirle lo que quisiera... bufó, y apretó los puños. Había comprado algo para el ainu tarado puesto que sabía que para los japoneses en año nuevo era tradición intercambiar regalos... pero... ¿dárselo? Sería muy... 'sentimental e idiota'.

- ¡Oye! -se quejó siguiéndole- Yo intento ser amable y tú te vas...

- Baka ainu... -alza las cejas y sigue caminando en dirección a su habitación. Iba a buscar el estúpido regalo… ¿qué más daba si se lo entregaba? Para eso lo había comprado ¿no? Y si se reía, le volaba la boca de un puñetazo.

Suspiró, intentando serenarse... es que verlo un segundo más así, con esa cara de idiota y la hakama azul piedra y negro...

- ¡Oye baka tu hermana!-replicó siguiéndole, aunque no estaba seguro de porque le seguía, pero no quería dejarle solo, no estaría tranquilo a menos de que pasara las doce con él...

- La tuya querrás decir, cabeza de mazorca… ¿quién te crees que eres? -volteó, para verle desafiante, harto. Nadie se metía con Jun. Además ¿por qué demonios le seguía...?

- ¡Quien quiere pasar año nuevo y el inicio de tu cumpleaños contigo!-gritó exasperado, se dio media vuelta, devolviéndose por el pasillo- Imbécil…

- ¿No vas a recibir tu estúpido regalo? -gruñó Ren, sin intenciones de seguirlo... cómo todo se volvía tan desagradable en un par de segundos... ¿no podían ser más tolerantes? Una más y lo agarraría de esa estúpida hakama azul... una más...

- ¡Ni que me tuvieras uno! -se enojó, sabia que si lo tenia, no era de buena gana, si no por respetar una tradición.

- Pues sí, lo tengo... -le soltó simplemente, con tanta brusquedad como pudo. Y no fue obligación, porque le importaba un soberano bledo las estúpidas tradiciones de Japón, y si fuese tradición le hubiese comprado un regalo a todos los otros idiotas. Pero era Horo, de nuevo el mismo punto…

- …Y también tienes uno para los demás... -murmuró, despechado, él no había podido comprarle un regalo a Ren por... uhn... bueno, para nadie era un secreto que él era pobre, y no había podido siquiera conseguir un trabajo en esa época- ... pero yo no te tengo ninguno... por eso te ofrezco que me pidas lo que quieras...

- Entonces... dame lo más extraño que encuentres. Si no me gusta, lo botaré al tacho de la basura. -Alzó las cejas, desafiante, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Era obvio que no podría conseguir nada así. Hubiese reído a carcajadas, pero entró en su habitación y sacó una caja mediana, tomándola entre sus manos, con algo de nerviosismo... pobre de él si se burlaba, pobre de él y su estúpido kimono.

- ¿Algo raro...? -se preguntó, pensando en qué podría servirle¡La idea era que Ren no lo botase! esperó pacientemente a que saliera de la habitación, se tomó de los cabellos, jalándoselos al no pensar en nada que sirviera.

- Algo raro... -confirmó, con el ceño fruncido y esa actitud de superioridad... sabía que no quedaban más de diez minutos para que la gente se pusiera a gritar y las campanas... las campanas comenzaban a sonar, muy lejanas. Esa tradición japonesa que había oído alguna vez... 108 campanadas... 107 en el mismo año, antes de las doce, y una luego de las doce, en el nuevo año. Siempre igual.

- Salió de la habitación, cogiendo fuertemente la caja, y cuando hubo hallado al ainu, se la entregó casi lanzándosela. Faltaba muy poco...

- ¡Cuidado! -exclamó, haciendo malabares para cogerla. Se sofocó al pensar que ese regalo era para él, de parte de ese tora-chan tan malhumorado que tenía enfrente y le miraba inquisidoramente. Apretó la caja y la abrió con cuidado, sonrojándose cada segundo un poco mas-... ¡¿E-Esto?!

- Eso. -Confirmó una vez más, desconcertado. Parecía ser que al ainu había que repetirle todo dos veces... suspiró y recargó su espalda contra la pared. Podrían haberse ido a la salita, pero no, estaban en el pasillo mirándose las caras como idiotas.

- ¡¿Es que te estás burlando?! -reclamó, ofuscado. ¡Demonios! ahora sí que estaba enojado con ese chinito mandarín- ¡Es una felpa¡Más aún: un puercoespín!

- Pues... -hizo un además de incomprensión- ¿Sí...? Tú eres uno¿no? -le vio con esa típica expresión de '¿eres idiota o te haces?'. Bueno, al menos no se había reído de él en su cara... no había dicho que era cursi, o quién sabe qué otras cosas pudo haber dicho el hielito...

- ¡No soy un puercoespín¡ Además, no me regales cosas de chicas! -reclamó, sintiéndose abochornado y aturdido- O... ¿Es que tienes esas tendencias...?

- Nnn... -desvió la mirada, pareciendo profundamente enojado (u ofendido)... excepto por su cara que tomaba un adorable tono rosa intenso. ¡Que no tenía esas tendencias! Sólo que... se le ocurrió que podía gustarle. Bufó, y negó con la cabeza. No tenía esa intención... y no pudo hacer nada para que a Hoto le gustara el regalo... ya iban por lo menos 10 campanadas...

- Mh... aún así...-respiró profundo para calmarse, pero no lo había logrado, estaba enojado, realmente enojado por ese regalo, luego de que él hacia lo que podía para pensar en un regalo que le gustase y que fuera "raro". Le miró feo, dando a entender que se sentía prácticamente ofendido por ese regalo. Vamos, que si un chico te regala un peluche no te lo tomas muy bien... mas aun si es quien tu quieres mas que a nadie.

Dio tres pasos mientras apretaba al puercoespín en sus manos. Acercándose al mandarín, mirándole fijamente. - Ya sé que te voy a regalar... idiota-

La cara de sorpresa del Tao fue lo último que vio antes de acercarlo con fuerza y brusquedad de la cintura. Acortando la distancia entre ellos. Eso era algo raro, y además, quería venganza.

- Yú shun… -balbuceó apenas sin mucho éxito, estaba nervioso y sin darse cuenta había soltado palabras en su idioma- Debieras agradecer que al menos me acordé de comprarte algo… -murmuró dolido, siempre viéndolo con esa expresión de profunda ira, de enojo, de rencor… ocultando tantas cosas. Llevó sus manos al rostro del de enfrente, con brusquedad, pero sin alejarlo demasiado. Era una auténtica pelea tal vez disfrazada… Y ya irían unas cincuenta campanadas…

Faltaba poco para el nuevo año japonés.

Faltaba poco para…

- Y lo agradezco kawaii tora... -murmuró tomando bruscamente la mano del mandarín con la suya, apartándola de su rostro. La última campanada sonaría en un par de segundos- ... déjame darte yo tu regalito...momo-chan...

Se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del ojidorado, manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados, mostrando picardía en ellos.

Ren abrió los ojos de par en par, enmudeciendo. ¿Qué demonios tenía en mente ese baka ainu ¿Burlarse? Tarde era ya para darse cuenta que su estúpida burla estaba surtiendo efecto. Encogió los hombros y retrocedió un par de pasos, dando de lleno con la pared. ¡Maldición! Le tenía acorralado. Trató de forcejear sin éxito… ¿estaban peleando?

- Seiteki, Ren-ordenó mirándole fijamente, colocando sus piernas estratégicamente entre las del mandarín-no me hagas lastimarte... quiero darte mi regalo.

- ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?! –más extasiado no podía estar. Tenía esos ojos ébano viéndole sólo a él, con un deje que dejaba mucho que desear… Es que nunca le había visto así, tan… Negó con la cabeza, intentando distraerse, intentando desviar la mirada, pero estaban tan cerca que…

_102 campanas…_

No tenía más donde mirar… había suficientes distracciones y se sentía hecho un idiota. ¿Por qué sentía que el tiempo pasaba tan lento?

_103 campanas…_

¿Por qué demonios el ainu tenía que ganar de maneras tan cruentas?

_104 campanas…_

¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TENÍA QUE SER TAN IRRESISTIBLE?!

_105 campanas…_

- Nadie...-murmuró, apoyando su frente en la contraria, mirándole excitado. No sabia porque ahora tenia ansias de conquistar a ese malhumorado extranjero.-

_106 campanas..._

¿Sería porque ya estaba harto de esa relación que no llevaba a nada?

_107 campanas..._

- Feliz cumpleaños, Ren… – masculló antes de simplemente besarle, bruscamente queriendo marcar su territorio, con fuerza.

_108 campanas._

- Feliz año nuevo, Horo… -alcanzó balbuceando apenas, dejándose hacer ante la brusquedad del más alto. Cerró los ojos, sin poder contenerse, y llevó ambos brazos detrás del cuello del nipón, intentando ser un poco más suave. Sí, era el mejor cumpleaños… y ya era un nuevo año…

Sostuvo su cintura con mas firmeza, si el Tao no se resistía era para alegrarse, quizás pensaría que eso era una broma, tal vez eso seria lo mas acertado, para salvar su amistad, pero de una vez por todas quería decirle lo que en realidad sentía...

- Tabun anata ni koi wo shiteimasu... -murmuró, separándose de él un poco, mirándole nervioso.-

Tan expresivo como era, apenas se vio separado de eso que tanto le había gustado, Ren volvió a empinarse levemente, y, sujetándose de esos fuertes hombros que se le ofrecían, volvió a acercar sus labios, casi con intromisión, con menos brusquedad que antes. No iba a soportar que le quitaran su regalo… ese regalo que era extraño, tal vez, un poco maniático… y que no podía tirar a la basura.

Horo se dedicó a disfrutar de ese beso, si luego de su declaración el chino no le había mandado un manotazo si no que al contrario, le había vuelto a besar. Era una buena señal. Una _muy_ buena señal...

Tomó sus mejillas con ansias, acercándole más, suspirando extasiado, sintiendo unos pequeños jadeos dentro de aquel beso, las manos inquietas de Ren sobre sus hombros, deslizándose de vez en cuando hacia su torso, acariciando por aquí y por allá...

Se estremeció al sentir los dedos fríos introducirse entre la tela gruesa, llegando a su pecho, de pronto tan desinhibidos…

Ese hakama estúpido…

Ren se lamentó para sus adentros de que fuera tan difícil hacerlo a un lado… y parecía que todo iba con tanta naturalidad… a Horo le gustaba que le atendiera, y eso iba a hacer, iba a recibir su regalo con el mejor humor. Aunque a ratos se le olvidara que era el mismo, y se le olvidara el miedo de que todo fuera una broma… le besó en el labio inferior, dando una ligera mordida, luego bajando a su barbilla, sin tener ya que empinarse…

- Nhn... -gimió al sentir las mordidas y las manos intrusas de Ren intentando desatar el obi de su hakama, ahora lamentaba habérselo puesto de la manera correcta, eso era más difícil así. Pegó aun más su cuerpo contra el de Ren, bruscamente buscando una fricción: la sensación de sentir el cuerpo del Tao completamente a su merced.

- Aaahh... nghh... Hoto... -reclamó Ren, desesperado. Bajó con urgencia por su cuello, besando y mordiendo, con algo de violencia, pero más que todo con prisa... no podía reprimirse un segundo más, y sin quererlo dejaba escapar gemidos bastante sugerentes. Era una verdadera suerte que se encontraran solos. Logró deshacer el dichoso nudo del vestuario de Horo, aligerándolo...

- Va-Vamos... nhg...-exclamó, sintiendo la necesidad de desabrochar los molestos botones de la vestimenta del mandarín a tirones- _... a tu habitación... _

- Hoto... -se detuvo, muy a regañadientes. Detuvo sus manos en el torso del ainu, sin saber qué más hacer con sus manos. Sintió un fuerte calor subiendo por su rostro, y bajó la mirada... aún estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho, se encontró a sí mismo con otras intenciones, con Horo a medio vestir, enfrente. El sonido de los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos... No debían aún... pero si él quería...

- Etto...-murmuró respirando agitado, controlándose lo más que podía. No entendía por qué el Tao le había detenido, pero alguna razón tenía que haber... miró sus ropas, a medio quitar, con los hombros desnudos, mientras Ren tenía su traje mao abierto a tope mostrando todo su torso- ... qu-que...

Ren sonrió malicioso. Ambos habían reaccionado sin pensar un segundo... y ahora se encontraban con todo ante sus ojos. Su sonrisa se acentuó, y le tomó de la mano, algo nervioso, algo... avergonzado. Bueno... aún así, todo era mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Y-Yo...-tartamudeo, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Nunca le habia pasado eso, de no poder controlarse y solo seguir sus instintos... ¡Que cerca habia estado a punto de...!

El más bajo tapó la boca, con sus manos temblorosas. Esa necesidad que sentía era incontrolable... era como un lapso en el que el tiempo no pasaba... llevaban sólo unos minutos del nuevo año, se oía el espectáculo pirotécnico a lo lejos... pero para él sólo existían ambos.

Le miró expectante, no sabía qué deseaba de él y en realidad estaban yendo demasiado rápido, y podía dar paso a los malos entendidos y eso no era lo que deseaba, intento apartar las manos de su boca, preguntarle que sucedía.

- ¿Hoto...? -le vio dudoso, pero no por eso menos anhelante. Afirmó sus manos en los hombros, aún temblaba un poco-

- C-Creo que íbamos muy rápido...-exclamó en un suspiro, mirándole avergonzado.

Escuchó las explosiones de los artificios y decidió no dar ninguna explicación, los hechos hablaban por sí solos. Le deseaba, le quería... estaba completamente enamorado de ese malhumorado mandarín y no podía hacer nada en contra de eso.

Sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano del Tao.

- Vamos a verlos...-pidió ordenándose la hakama como podía, mientras el mandarín hacía lo mismo con su propia ropa- Después de todo, son sólo una vez al año-

Sonrió contento, al final, el mandarín no celebraría solo su cumpleaños y él estaría ahí siempre para acompañarle...

Owari…

* * *

Vocabulario:Tabun anata ni koi wo shiteimasu: parece que estoy enamorado de ti. 

Momo: durazno.

Tora: tigre.

Hoteiosho:equivalente a Papá Noel en Japón.

Kohakuutagassen: programa de televisión que muestra el ranking musical de todo el año.

Toshikoshisoba: fideos de alforfón que simbolizan la longevidad (por lo largos), se comen antes de las doce por tradición, y por creencia de éxito económico.

Hatsumode: celebración japonesa de ir a orar a templos en año nuevo.

Meiji Jingu: templo ubicado en Tokio, es el más tradicional para efectuar el Hatsumode.

Hakama: especie de kimono que usaban los samurais, y actualmente, los hombres para ceremonias oficiales.

Ozoni, Zenzai y Kinako Mochi: postres muy populares durante el año nuevo.

* * *

**Faye:** Wolas! Feliz año! n0n debo decir que mi sueño era publicar un fic por el cumple de Ren ñ.ñ y lo hemos podido cumplir a penitas con Timon xDD, pero me alegro que lo hayamos terminado y espero lo disfruten n.n 

**Chokoreeto:** Lo mismo, lo mismo, amh sip, y esta es mi nueva cuenta... la de Timon tenía ya 5 años… :3 dejen sus notas explosivas, gracias.


End file.
